


Absorbent And Yellow And Porous Is He

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny get ready for a Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absorbent And Yellow And Porous Is He

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws. Genre was 'Crack'. Prompt was 'Betrayal'. Beta'd by m_l_h.

“Will you just hold still?” Steve asked, trying to dab more of the yellow face-paint on Danny’s forehead.   
  
“I seriously hate you right now,” Danny huffed, fidgeting with the giant foam construction around his head.   
  
“I picked something with a tie!” Steve said, applying the paint evenly over Danny’s face, “I thought you’d be happy.”   
  
“Happy?” Danny snorted, “Look at me, Steven!”   
  
Steve took a step back to admire the view. The brown shorts, the white shirt, the tie. Not to mention the socks pulled all the way up to Danny’s knees. When he looked up at Danny’s face, he couldn’t hold in a chuckle. If it weren’t for the yellow paint, he was sure Danny’s face would be flushed by now.   
  
Steve reached out and adjusted the square-shaped foam around Danny’s head.   
  
“You look very authentic. Grace will love it.”   
  
“A traitor, is what you are,” Danny grumbled, bending over to pull up one of his socks.   
  
“You said I could choose the costumes…” Steve started, but Danny cut him off quickly, “That’s when I thought you’d pick something military! Or maybe Starsky and Hutch! But this?” Danny gestured towards himself, his voice reaching an almost painfully high pitch. “He lives in a pineapple under the sea, Steve!”   
  
Steve tried his best to hide a smile.   
  
“A pineapple!” Danny yelled, arms flailing.   
  
“Actually, sea pineapples aren’t…” Steve started.   
  
“Don’t even!” Danny interrupted, a finger held up in front of Steve’s face as a warning.   
  
“Do I look any better?” Steve countered.   
  
Danny crossed his arms in front of him, eyes scanning Steve from head to toe.   
  
“Only you can look good painted pink, wearing those ridiculous swim shorts,” Danny huffed reluctantly, “Now come here and kiss me.”   
  
“It’ll mess up our paint,” Steve smiled, but leaned in anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Little author's note: [Here's what they're supposed to look like](http://fakhria.files.wordpress.com/2010/05/spongebob_and_patrick_star-4857.jpg), in case you hadn't figured it out yet. :)


End file.
